How does your garden grow?
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Katakura Kojuro watches his lord grow from a scared little boy into a strong military leader. KojuroxMasamune. YAOI. I might fix some of this later. I just needed to upload it, I'm working on so many fics at the moment.


Little Masamune ran from his home covering his face with his arm ashamed of the tears that covered his flushed cheeks. He headed straight towards the one he trusted most.

"K-Kojuro." His voice was hoarse from his prior sobbing. He stood at the man's door.

Katakura Kojuro sighed hearing his young master sliding open his door. "Come in, Botenmaru-sama." He watched the sniffling boy walk in with a pitiful expression.

"K-Kojuro!" He started sobbing again. Kojuro turned to face the younger boy he served.

"Now now, Botenmaru, what's with all of this at this time of night?Ouf!" Kojuro looked down seeing the boy was now hugging him obviously desperate for some attention and parental affection. Kojuro patted his back to calm him. Through blubbering words and hiccups and tears, Kojuro listened to the small boy tell him about his nightmare. Lately, Botenmaru often came to him instead of his parents. The small boy was growing on Kojuro.

"Can I stay with you a little, Kojuro?" Botenmaru asked with a cute pout on his face.

"Ah..I suppose for a while longer. But then it's off to bed when I say, deal?"

He smiled and watched the other clean a few items and he sprawled out listening to Kojuro tell him a story from his homeland. By the time he was finished cleaning, his little master was asleep on the floor.

"Geez.." Kojuro covered him up going to sleep on his own matt.

Kojuro carried his master on his back down to his garden to help him plant and pick veggies. He loved having the company of his master in the garden.

"Look! That one there!" Kojuro followed the boy's extended finger to a delicious looking red tomato.

"Yes. It's definitely ready to be picked." He leaned over holding a basket and let Botenmaru pluck the tomato from its vine.

He watched his master run up and down the rows of plants choosing the ones that were ripe for the picking.

Kojuro closed his eyes remembering those days with the small Botenmaru fondly. It warmed his heart with a feeling he couldn't place.

"Hey! Are you taking a snooze Kojuro?"

He opened his eyes in time to see the grinning face of his master behind his sword. Luckily his reflexes were impeccable and he blocked the blade with his own.

"I would never, Masamune-sama. " He grinned letting his master's new name slide easily off his lips. Their blades clashed and Kojuro deflected he attack sending his lord backwards and landing on his feet.

"You better not be sleeping during a fight with me!" He laughed at his retainer wiping some sweat from his forehead. Kojuro looked over his lord who was now in his mid teens. His lord wiped his dark hair out of his face revealing the eye patch now covering his right eye. Kojuro recalled his master's sickly form and the loss of that eye…

Kojuro worked hard inside the Date manor cooking and washing dishes, his day coming to a close. Some of the women happened to stop by the kitchen to gossip.

"Poor little Botenmaru-sama. His eye is terribly messed up."

"He's getting better though."

"His mother has threatened to disown him because of how gross it looks!"

"I would too! Could you imagine having a lord ruling us whose face looked like that?"

Kojuro dropped the dishes into the tub of warm water angrily and slid the door open. "Perhaps you should take your idle talk somewhere else." He said sternly. The women gasped embarrassed and shuffled away.

Kojuro watched them and looked back towards the room where his lord was being kept for treatment. He needed to see him.

He opened the door seeing Masamune sleeping bundled up in many blankets on his matt. He heard his retainer enter and looked up with his good eye, the other obviously swollen and scarred.

"Kojuro." He sat up.

"Masamune-sama. I did not mean to awaken you."

"It's fine."

"It looks better."Kojuro knelt down by his lord reaching out to touch his eye gently. Masamune gulped ashamed.

"I don't want anyone else to see this…..Kojuro.I- I need a favor from you." He looked pleadingly.

"Of course. Anything Masamune-sama."

"Remove it."

"…Remove what?"

"My eye. It is useless now. I don't want it anymore." He looked over to the tools lying out on the doctor's small table.

"Shouldn't a professional do it?" Kojuro had his doubts.

"I don't trust them. I only trust you. Please…" Masamune held onto his arm tightly. He nodded determined to follow out his lord's request.

Having his lord lie down, he grabbed a slender knife tool opening up the infected lids seeing the light blue iris of his lord's blind eye. He gulped nervously.

"Masamune-sama.." Kojuro warned and looked to his lord who had a bit between his teeth.

Masamune nodded shaking.

Kojuro took in a deep breath and moved the knife down on the eye carving around it.

"HHHNNN!" Masamune cried out against the bit kicking his legs in pain. Kojuro held him down.

"Be strong, Masamune-sama." He diligently worked at freeing the useless organ from his lord's face being careful, not stopping even when blood and other juices began leaking out from the socket.

His lord was squealing in pain now and understandably so.

"It's almost over."

Kojuro sweated intently plucking the eye from Masamune's skull. "Ah."

He looked down at his lord and cleaned up the mess he made. Masamune was passed out from the pain. The doctor entered just then seeing Kojuro's bloody hands.

"What did you do!" He rushed to his patient's side seeing the eye was now missing.

"Dear Kami….! You cut out his eye! You realize how dangerous that is!"

Kojuro stood. "My lord wished for me to do it. That's all there is to it."

He watched the doctor clean and bandage his master's eye staying with him through the night watching over him protectively.

"Masamune-sama. Perhaps we should quit for today." Kojuro looked towards the sun setting in the distance.

"Hmph..you a chicken, Kojuro?" Masamune smirked getting cocky.

"Not at all, sir."

"Then we'll go again!"

Kojuro raised his sword and sparred with his lord.

Later that same night, Kojuro sat in his room deciding to drink a little before bed. His muscles were sore and his back ached a little. His master sure was a handful.

"Kojuro."

He quickly drank from the small cup recognizing his lord's voice.

"Come in."

Masamune slid the door aside. "I saw your room still lit up, so I thought I'd come say good night."

"Thank you, Masamune-sama." Kojuro nodded.

Masamune glanced at the small table before his retainer seeing a sake bottle and a cup and came in.

"You're in here drinking and you didn't invite me?" He grabbed the small cup pouring himself a drink and swallowing it quickly. "Ahhhh!" Masamune sighed with a grin.

"Ah, Masamune-sama, you shouldn't-" He reached for the bottle when his lord made to pour himself another drink but retracted his hand seeing the other's upset look.

"Kojuro…I'm thirsty." Came Masamune's excuse.

"Masamune-sama, please. I have some water too. You don't have to- Masamune-sama!" Kojuro watched the other put the bottle to his lips drinking it down. He grabbed for it and Masamune dodged leaning back. His retainer followed now on top of his lord. He reached for the bottle Masamune now held away from them both Masamune wore a wide grin watching the man struggle and their eyes met. Kojuro suddenly realized the position he was in over his lord.

"Excuse me, Masamune-sama, that was-" Kojuro made to pull away, but Masamune's hand on the collar of his robe kept him in place.

"Don't…."

Before Kojuro could act, Masamune pressed his lips to his retainer's. Shock ran through Kojuro's body. He quickly pushed his lord away making the sake bottle fall and roll away.

It was soon forgotten. They stared intently at each other. Masamune was challenging Kojuro with just a stare. Without a second thought Kojuro kissed his lord full on the mouth tasting sake on those lips.

Deft hands moved over Masamune's body making him tremble. He arched into the gentle yet frantic touches of his retainer. He didn't expect the man to reciprocate with so much fervor.

"Nhh.." Masamune clutched his retainer's back, one hand moving into his slicked back hair messing it up. Kojuro's tongue pillaged his mouth, one of his hands venturing down to feel his lord through his garments. He gently felt up Masamune with a shaky hand full of nervousness. If his lord refused this advance he could be in trouble.

He felt his lord jerk beneath him holding onto him with a tighter grip.

"Masamune-sama.." Kojuro looked down at his superior's face seeing it covered in a rosy flush. His own cheeks were flushed at the new situation.

"Your..your hand..move it." Masamune muttered.

Kojuro quickly removed it embarrassed. His lord quickly pulled it back on his crotch gasping at the contact. "I said move. Not remove."

Surprised, Kojuro rubbed his palm over the bulge now evident inside Masamune's pants.

"Kojuro…" Masamune groaned bucking his hips. He frowned feeling that wonderful hand stop its pleasurable actions.

"Masamune-sama, may I-" He heard Kojuro start and put a finger to his lips.

Masamune pushed his dark blue pants down. Kojuro looked over Masamune's young form.

"Just-" Masamune gasped feeling Kojuro's warm hand grab his aching cock and begin stroking. "Ahhh…th-that." He swallowed hard unable to remember what he was going to say.

Kojuro watched with a heavy gaze as he pleasured his master in a way only a lover should. His eyes smoldered watching his lord twist in pleasure on the floor. He kissed his panting lips enjoying the strangled noises that Masamune made as he pumped the hot organ in his hand.

His lord pulled him close panting in his ear, his nails digging into his back. He kissed the other's cheek and swiped his finger over his tip and his lord's back arched as he came into his hand.

"Ahh!"

Kojuro felt his body shudder beneath him and tense before going completely still.

Kojuro quickly cleaned his hand up turning back to Masamune who yawned holding his head and proceeded to laugh.

"Um..Masamune-sama?" Kojuro looked over his lord's toned figure. He wanted badly to act out on his own desires, but he wouldn't. Not when his lord was still so young. He found himself being dragged down by Masamune's hand. He was pulled into a drunken kiss and they stayed together like that for the rest of the night, Masamune curled up next to Kojuro.

From that point on, Masamune could be found in Kojuro's room more often than not. Each time, Kojuro would please his more than eager lord with his rough hands. He cared not that his lord took no notice of him. It brought him great satisfaction that the young man desired his touch.

Masamune was getting older now. He trained hard day and night whether it was with Kojuro or other men in his division. He watched his lord defend his honor in front of his doubtful parents. He was becoming a very strong man in the eyes of Oushuu and outsiders alike all over japan.

It was the night of his lord's first raid on a neighboring state. He easily claimed the providence and returned home victorious. Kojuro looked out at the main hall where Masamune was partying it up with his men. It had been a long time since he spent time with his lord, but decided against intruding on the party and instead walked out to his garden.

Looking over his lovely produce, he reminisced about his lord again and gave a longing sigh to his plants.

"Ah..ngh…!"

Kojuro closed his eyes. He must have been imagining things. He thought he could hear Masamune's sinful bedroom voice that he remembered oh so very well.

"Ooh, Masamune-san!"

Kojuro's eyes opened wide and he turned around hearing a distinct female voice. Kojuro crept closer to where the noises were coming from. Behind the last row of his garden, Kojuro could see his lord looming over Megohime, his soon to be wife. He watched their bodies move together in the darkness. He heard those deep grunts fall from Masamune's lips.

"Masamune..sama." Kojuro couldn't stop that name from coming out, and as soon as it did he fully regretted it clamping his hand over his own mouth.

Masamune stopped his movements and both he and Megohime looked up in complete shock.

"K-Kojuro?" Masamune looked miffed.

Kojuro hurriedly walked back towards the building where his room was. He quickly shut himself inside utterly shocked. His lord was becoming lewd. He paced him room trying to get the image of the two out of his head.

He heard his door slide open a crack and looked up seeing Masamune's face.

"I'm coming in." Kojuro averted his gaze hearing his lord walk in and sit across from him.

There was a long awkward silence before Masamune started talking.

"Look…it's my job as the head of the Date clan to procreate." He smirked big looking at his retainer.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro tried to contain his personal anger. "For you to be doing that out in the open with a woman-"

"A Woman who is going to be my wife." He pointed out.

Kojuro clenched his teeth. "Even so! For Masamune-sama to do such a thing..if someone else found out it would be..shamful." He looked down.

Masamune shook his head. "Kojuro, I can see right through you."

His retainer looked up blinking.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He smirked.

"Jealous, sir?"

Masamune scooted closer. "Jealous that it wasn't us out there in your garden." He whispered.

Kojuro eyed his lord as he leaned closer.

"Masamune-sama.."

Masamune smashed his lips to Kojuro's completely dominating the kiss. Kojuro groaned. It felt so good to feel those lips again after so long.

"Hey. Let's do it." Masamune began removing his already loose yukata.

Kojuro's strong grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Doesn't your wife know you're here?"

"She's at the party. Actually…everyone's there except us." Masamune kissed his retainer feeling the man relax.

"That's it.. take your clothes off." Masamune threw his yukata across Kojuro's room.

"Masamune-sama…" He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He quickly got out of his night robe looking at Masamune's creamy skin. Masamune was over him in a split second pushing him back to lie out on the floor.

"Kojuro. Please forgive me for neglecting you all this time…you were always so good to me back then.." He said as his hand curled around Kojuro's shaft. Kojuro felt light headed suddenly. This was all happening so quickly. His hips rolled into his lord's grip and he groaned making eye contact with Masamune.

His one eyed lord grinned and connected their lips once more.

"Mnn." Kojuro pulled Masamune's face closer. He ran his hand down over Masamune's chest and followed the curve of his hips to his soft ass giving it a squeeze.

"I see what you want, Kojuro." Masamune pulled back and his retainer followed covering his body with his own.

"I have always desired you, Masamune-sama." Kojuro said as he gazed affectionately into his lord's eye.

"Hn..you getting all mushy on me, Kojuro?" Masamune took his retainer's hand lapping at his long callused fingers. He looked up at his right eye grinning as he playfully sucked on the digits.

"Masa..Masamune-sama… my feelings for you are.." Kojuro didn't know how to express himself. Having his lord's sinful mouth toying with his fingers wasn't helping his train of thought.

Masamune removed the fingers. "Kojuro. Show me what it is you feel for me." Masamune looked at Kojuro with his deep blue eye.

Kojuro visibly hesitated looking at his lord. Masamune nodded spreading his legs to show Kojuro he was willing for whatever the other had to offer.

Kojuro's eyes wandered down to his lord's proud erection and his cheeks suddenly were tinged with pink.

"Masamune-sama… " Nervously, Kojuro shoved a slickened finger inside the dark haired man laying on his bedroom floor. He watched him tense and nod giving Kojuro the go ahead.

Kojuro lined up his body behind Masamune's letting his fingers rub Masamune's insides.

Kojuro ground his hips against his lord's back and kissed the ear he found close to his own face. He used his other hand to stroke his lord's need.

"Masamune.." Kojuro said huskily. He had been waiting too long for this moment. He dreamed about being with Masamune for years now, and here he was so very close to his lord, closer than a retainer ought to be.

"Nnn..Kojuro..haa.."

Kojuro groaned in response to the sexy sounds Masamune made and worked his hand over the stiffening cock in his hand. His lord's breath was becoming labored now, hips jerking forward and back onto his awaiting fingers. Now was the time.

Masamune sighed feeling the digits leave his body empty.

Kojuro lined himself up with the stretched hole looking at Masamune for approval and slowly filled his lord with his thick shaft until he felt his balls brush against his lord's supple ass.

"Ah..Kojuro..that's too damn much!" Masamune fidgeted trying to adjust to his retainer's girth.

Soft lips trailed over Masamiune's neck, his breath catching in his throat when Kojuro bit into the sensitive crook of his neck making him shudder.

Kojuro began moving feeling the other relax and gently tug at his hair. Their eyes met in with a blazing heat. Kojuro eagerly thrusted into Masamune. Masamune initiated a steamy kiss panting, all the while Kojuro never ceased his movements.

His grown lord looked down where their bodies met letting out a strangled moan. He ground his hips back against Kojuro. He responded instantly filling his beloved lord again and again. He watched Masamune toss his head back and cry out. Masamune's words were broken between pants and the overwhelming pleasure Kojuro gave him.

The retainer's eyes closed and he pressed another kiss to Masamune's neck driving harder into the man under him. He wanted nothing more than to bring Masamune to his greatest climax yet.

"I..I'm cumming.." Masamune warned arching his hips frantically down onto Kojuro who held his hip in a strong hand guiding him to completion.

Kojuro bit his lip hearing his lord's last cry of intense pleasure, his inner walls encasing him in an unimaginably tight grip, milking him dry.

"M…Masamune.." It was Kojuro's turn to be left breathless. He held himself over his lord staring intently into his good eye.

Masamune's lips found his and they shared another passionate kiss. Kojuro shuddered feeling his lord's hands softly caress his back and he smiled into the kiss.

Masamune felt Kojuro leave his body and watched him rise up away from him. He quickly pulled Kojuro back down cuddling the man.

"Masamune-sama..?"

"Don't leave..not yet."

With a smile, Kojuro held his lord, both completely forgetting about the party happening outside Kojuro's room.

Kojuro awoke at sunrise tending to his crops. He smiled proudly out at his handiwork. He felt amazing today, especially after the wonderful night he shared with his master.

Close by, he heard the sound of hooves beating lightly against the earth.

He walked up onto the path that lead to his lord's castle. Upon a chocolate brown horse sat Sanada Yukimura waving his arm.

"Hello there!Katakura-dono!" A big smile was painted on his face. Next to him suddenly appeared his ninja, Sasuke.

Kojuro simply waved seeing the man meant no harm. His spears sat on the butt of his horse.

"Have you come to spar with my lord?" Kojuro speculated carrying a basket of freshly picked eggplants.

"Indeed I have! Before that, I would like to have a word with Masamune-dono."

Kojuro sensed Yukimura's lightheartedness in his voice and waved him over. "You can wait inside. My lord was busy..um..celebrating…last night. He may have a very _late_ start this morning." Kojuro gave a side smirk recalling once again the fantastic turn of events the prior evening.

The young tiger cub and his ninja followed Masamune's right eye inside. They sat at a table right outside Masamune's own room eating dumplings and drinking hot tea.

Kojuro broke the silence after a while. " I will see if my lord is awake." He gently slid open his lord's bedroom door taking a peek in. He could hear him shift under his sheet grunting.

"Masamune, you have guests who have travelled far to see you."

He heard his lord give a grunt of annoyance in response. "I'll be out in a minute.."

Kojuro sighed hearing Masamune's breathing even out obviously asleep.

He sat down at the table once more rubbing his temple. The ninja and the red clad warrior ate quietly unsure of what to say to the dragon's right eye.

He looked back at the door a few minutes later.

"Masamune-sama, it is rude to keep your guests waiting!" He shouted.

Masamune threw his cover off growling in annoyance and stomped to the door sliding it open.

"Kojuro! My ass is still sore from last night! And you expect me to just-" He opened his door wide. It hit the wall with a loud 'CLACK'. He immediately turned red seeing his rival sitting just outside his bedroom along with his ninja. A dumpling slid from Sasuke's mouth and back into his bowl and he grinned.

Masamune's cheeks turned a dark red. Kojuro sweated in embarrassment and shook his head. He looked at Masamune in disbelief.

Sasuke laughed setting his chopsticks down.

Yukimura looked completely confused glancing from his ninja to the dragon of Oushuu.

"What's so funny?"

"Yumikura, you're too naive for your own good." Sasuke patted his master's back.

Yukimura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why does Masamune's posterior end bother him so?"

Masamune stuttered trying to think of anything other than the real happenings of the prior night. "It..it was from riding a horse you idiots!"

Sasuke gave Kojuro and Masamune a sly look. "Oh, of course, of course." Kojuro sighed running his fingers through his hair. The Only one who could ever be convinced by that lame excuse and obviously guilty expression was Yukimura.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Yukimura blushed feeling clueless and out of the loop.

That conversation could wait for another day.


End file.
